


Camming With Your Brother

by SimpingForTurts



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingForTurts/pseuds/SimpingForTurts
Summary: Neon Leon (or Leonardo) has been a successful Camboy for the last few months and has gained a favourite customer who seems very familiar.Leo just has to find out who "Bootyyfucker9000"really is and sends a special request that they just cant refuse.Written for the Tcest zine "We Be We Baby!"
Relationships: Leonardo/Donatello
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Camming With Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Tcest Zine "We Be We Baby!" and I had so much fun with it!  
> I hope you have as much fun reading it!  
> Leo's camming was inspired by the horror movie "Cam", go give it a watch!
> 
> Leo in his camming outfit was drawn by the wonderful @NinjaPanada_R18 <3

<https://twitter.com/NinjaPanda_R18/status/1314244883952009216/photo/1>

This was Leo’s favourite time of the night, when everyone else was asleep and he could do his favourite thing in the world. Camming for all his lovely fans! Currently, Leo was setting up his room, hot pink curtains draped all around the room as fairy lights adorned his beds headboard and an expensive looking boudoir sat in the corner of the room.

“Perfect! Now…lights, camera and action!” He sang as he turned on his neon pink lights, letting the luscious colour fill the room.

The outfit he’d picked tonight was perfect. A gorgeous sheer mesh body stocking with leather straps across the middle and up his shoulders, complete with a ringed choker. It was designed to accentuate every curve and dip on his body. After all, he had someone he was just dying to please…

Biting his lip, he turned on his cam, going online and jumped onto the bed, his huge Tv set up in front of him so he could see himself and his lovely viewers.

“Heeeey everyone, Neon Leon’s back for all your horny needs and I missed you all so much!” Sending a wink to the camera he could already feel himself getting super excited. Immediately, viewers begin commenting and Leo knew almost all of them.

“Oh hey there Bigboy300, it’s great to see you too! And you too SweatyMeat66 and hey there BigDickBruce, welcome!”

Leo pulls himself up onto his knees, licking his lips before reaching down under his bed to pull out a big purple box. He can already hear the tipping of coins start to begin and he smiles wickedly.

“I wonder if my favourite customer is gonna be here tonight?” He wonders out loud and comments begin flooding in as Leo pulls out a large massage wand with a sly smirk.

“Who’s my favourite customer Sexyguy3? Well…of course it’s none other than Bootyyfucker9000!”

Leo can hardly contain the smug look on his face as he says it, in hopes that his favourite customer is online and already watching him. Some more comments flood in, some saying the user wasn’t on yet and some saying they wanted to be Leo’s favourite customer.

“Aw, you know I love all of you guys! It’s just me and Bootyfucker9000 well, we’ve got a very special relationship.” Another smug smirk crossed Leo’s face as he turned on the massage wand. Pings of tipping coins could be heard as the slider pressed the wand against the currently clothed slit of his tail.

“F-fuck yeah, that’s the spot!”

Leo’s toes curled as the wand vibrated and whirred against his tail and he made a show of just how much he was enjoying it by throwing his head back and whining low.

“Mmm guys, this feels so good~” He purred, sending a flirty wink to the camera.  
Tail slit already wet, Leo began bucking his hips into the massage wand ever so slightly, letting his free hand slide down his plastron in an erotic display. Coins and comments could be heard from Leo’s Tv and he smiled sexily.  
“Oh what’s that FireyFootFetish? You wanna see my soaking little tail?” The slider giggled at the comment, feeling himself getting more and more horny by the minute. He didn’t wanna strip or show off his cute little tail just yet though, oh no, he would keep on waiting until he came online…and Leo knew he would.

“Well actually, I’ve got a better idea.” Leo purred, throwing down the wand and grabbing something else from his purple box. A few seconds of rummaging and he appeared back on screen with a large glittery pink dildo.

“You guys like? He’s new and I cannot wait to try him out!”

A multitude of pings could be heard as Leo’s adoring fans showered him with tips and comments.  
“Ooh~hoo, you guys are eager beavers tonight! Okay then, what should I do with him?” Asked Leo, who was waving the dildo about with no shame and not a care in the world. Comments flooded the feed and the sliders eyes lit up as he read out the kinky requests.

“Let’s see, stick it up your cute hole, why thank you StickyMickey, my hole is pretty cute! Umm, HypnoPottymouth says suck it cutie pie and LoathsomeBlueLeadrrr says in your cunt pretty boy. Jeez, you are a horny bunch tonight!”

Smirking and grabbing hold of the dildo, Leo bit his lip.

“Hmm, I’m gonna go with…a little suck.” His voice was breathy as he spoke, excited for things to come. Slowly he pressed the dildo’s tip to his lips, giving it a little kiss for affect before licking a strip the whole way down its length. He began licking all around it, wet lapping noises filling the room and just the sound of it was making his slit slick again. Leo couldn’t wait any longer and swallowed most of the dildos length, bobbing his head for emphasis. Little moans tumbled from his lips and around the dildo as he indulged the fantasies in his head. His free hand tumbled down his plastron, wanting so badly to drop down and pump his dick silly. Instead he grinded against the sheets of his bed, desperate for any kind of friction. Slyly, he opened his eyes to see what lewd comments were being left for him…when he saw it. The comment he’d been waiting for. Bootyyfucker9000 had logged in and was sending a string of sexual comments. Leo’s eyes were shinning with excitement as he read out the comments. Taking the dildo from his mouth with a pop he began reading.

“Oh well hello there Bootyyfucker9000, I’ve been waiting for you to arrive! Let’s, see what you have to say, hmm?”

Leo’s slit already felt slick with arousal as he read the comments from his favourite customer.

“You look so fuckable tonight, dressed up like a common street whore. Thank you! I do try sweetheart!” Leo smirked, blowing a kiss to the camera. His whole body was buzzing from excitement and arousal. The slider continued reading.

“Bootyyfucker also says I wish I was there; Id make you swallow more than that pathetic dildo…Id make you choke around my cock.” Leo froze as a pang of arousal shot through him, his slit dripping and his dick just about ready to drop. Thinking about who might be toying with him on the other side of those words was just too much for him and he needed to know for sure if it truly was the object of his desires.

“Okay…you got a cam Bootyyfucker?” Leo asked, licking his lips, hoping and praying that his favourite customer wouldn’t chicken out. There was silence for a few minutes as the other viewers began commenting for Bootyyfucker to respond. Then…the message Leo had so desperately wanted to see popped up.

“Yes, I have a cam Leon.”

Oh, this was too good to be true.

“So Bootyyfucker9000, do you want a private show? You’ve more than earned it with all your tips and comments.” Leo purred, getting ready to send his favourite customer the link. The sliders fans were going wild in the comments, all wishing it was them Leo was proposing such a delicious offer to.

“Yes. I’d love a private show with you.”

Next thing Leo knew, a massive private show tip was dropped into his tips and the slider just about gasped at how much it actually was. Almost $500 worth. Fuck. Now Leo really hoped this mystery person was who he thought he was. Hurriedly, Leo told his fans he had to go.

“Sorry to cut this short but Bootyyfucker9000 has just tipped me to give them a private show! Amazing right?! You guys are all awesome! See you tomorrow!”

Blowing a kiss at the camera Leo went offline, his whole body shaking with arousal and excitement. He typed a quick message to the mystery tipper before getting ready for what he hoped would be the most arousing night of his fucking life. Leo read out his message, making sure it sounded okay.

“So…Bootyyfucker9000 are you ready to go online?”

They messaged back a quick “Yes” and Leo sent the link, preparing his camera and willing his heart to fucking stop beating so hard! The screen in front of him was blank as Leo appeared on his own screen with his legs spread wide, his wet tail and slit in full view. Leo sighed at seeing the blank screen and whined in annoyance.

“Come on, show yourself baby. I’m not shy so why should you be?”

And that was it.

Suddenly the screen came to life and there laying down on his bed with his cock in his hands…was Donatello. Leo’s breath caught in his throat as everything he suspected was displayed right before him on his screen. Somewhere in his own fucking home Donnie was laying pumping his dick to Leo’s image.

“I fucking knew it was you Donnie.” Leo smirked and for the first time that night, he let his dick drop down in all its glory. Even though it was partly covered by Leo’s lace outfit, Donnie could still see it beautifully.

“Fuck Leo, you…you’re so sexy like that.” Donnie purred, soft rumbles of a churr bubbling from his chest.

Honestly, Leo hadn’t really expected such compliments from Donnie, he was usually an asshole to him! There was no denying it though, especially now. Donnie and Leo had a strong sexual chemistry that started when they both entered puberty and had been bubbling up until now. Leo absolutely adored everything about his twin when they were kids but as they got older admiration turned to a crush and that crush turned to a mix of lust and love. On both their parts. Donnie loved Leos curves, his sexy long legs and those gorgeous markings all over his body. Leo loved Donnie’s strong shoulders, his tight muscles and his beautiful brown eyes that he’d get lost in on the daily. It would have only been a matter of time before something like this happened.

Leo spoke up, eyes shining with mischief.  
“Donnie…you’ve been watching me for so long, how come you never said anything before now baby?”  
Donnie began slowly pumping his dick, not wanting to talk right now, just wanting to listen to Leo’s low voice.  
“We’re brothers L-Leo, it’s all kinds of wrong.” The genius struggled to say between pumps and Leo laughed, a sexy little giggle that made Donnie’s heart skip a beat.

Biting his lip. Leo unclasped the bottom of his outfit and his hard cock sprung out in all its glory. Donnie could feel his mouth watering just looking at it.

“Does this feel wrong to you Donatello, huh?”

Leo was fucking teasing Donnie, just like he always did!

Slipping his hands down his plastron as he rocked his hips a little, Leo began softly churring.

“This doesn’t feel wrong to me at all Donnie baby…” His voice was a low purr and the purple banded turtle can’t take his eyes away from his brother’s hands, sliding lower and lower.

“Ah!”

Leo’s hands wrap around his throbbing cock and he gently pumped himself, throwing his head back just a little.

“In fact, this feels so fucking right, ahh, so right!”

Donnie’s cock is rock hard now as he watches Leo pump himself, following every movement with his own hands and he doesn’t remember being this turned on in his life. Leo’s squeezing and stroking himself, moaning lowly as he looks at the screen and sees his genius brother staring at him with lust glazed eyes. Leo almost cums then and there by seeing the hot blush on Donnie’s face and the hard dick in his hands.

Leo whines as he feels his climax approaching, pre spilling messily on to his hands.

Just as Leo is about to cum he hears it and his whole body runs hot. An adorable and very needy chirp mixed with a churr fell from Donnie’s mouth and as he looks up at the screen he sees Donatello on his knees, face flushed red and both his slit and his dick are dripping wet. A mating call. The noise that fell from Don’s lips was a calling for them to fuck.

Leo stared back at the screen through wide eyes and speaks up.

“You know what that sound means Dee, you can’t just make that sound and expect me not to follow through, not when you’ve got me so fucking hard.” He laughs breathily, eyes following every small movement his brother makes.

Donnie licks his lips, feeling his heart hammering in his chest and suddenly growls low.

“Then fuck me Leonardo. Come to my room and fuck me right now.”

Leo is taken aback back Donnie’s sudden forwardness and the words go straight for his dick, making it throb with arousal. He’d wanted to fuck Donatello for so goddamn long now, it would honestly be a dream come true. He had so many fantasies he wanted to play out with his genius brother but as he looked up at the camera, a dirty little idea began forming in his mind.

“Donnie baby, why don’t you come here? To my room? I’ll record us and my adoring fans could watch me, what was it you said again? Oh yeah…choke on your cock?”

A moan slipped from Donnie’s lips at Leo’s suggestion and he quickly got himself together, throwing a purple hoodie over his body to conceal his aching dick.  
“I’ll be right there.”

Donnie’s screen went blank and Leo could hardly contain himself! As quickly as possible Leo went back online, going live as Neon Leon to his fans once again.

“Hey there girls and boys, you are in for one heck of a treat tonight! Neon Leon has a special guest for a one-off special show!”

Pings could be heard as the comments flooded in, everyone wanting to know who the special guest was. Smirking, Leo continued and went to lie on his bed, gently stroking his dick as he did.

“Well, you all know Bootyyfucker9000? Turns out he’s my own fucking gorgeous brother that I’ve been horny about for years and he’s coming to fuck my brains out and give you guys a show! You guys like a little brother on brother action huh?”

Comments flooded in and already his money tips were starting to fill up. Leo read out a few while waiting on Donnie.

“BigDickBruce says, yeah sure it’s your brother. It totally is! I mean you’ll see he’s a turtle once he comes in!”

Giving a wink to the camera Leo giggles airily.

“I promise he’s my brother…and I promise he’s gonna fuck my cute little ass good!”

Just then there’s a hard knock on his bedroom door and Leo mouths a quick “that’s him” to the camera. Rushing over to the door, he opens it and sees a very flustered looking Donatello looking back at him. Leo quickly pulls him inside and locks his door, bringing Donnie over to sit on his bed and the whole time the purple masked turtle can’t take his eyes off of Leo’s dick. He tears his eyes away from the marvellous sight as Leo speaks up.

“Everyone, this is my brother Donnie! Isn’t he just so cute?!”

Leo smiles at Donnie warmly and gently pulls down the hood of his cosy hoodie to see his face better. The slider cups his brothers face with soft hands and runs his thumb across Dons cheek.

“Hey hey, don’t be scared, it’s just me.”

The genius turtle snarls, avoiding Leo’s eyes.

“I’m not scared! Don’t be stupid Leo.”

Donnie can feel himself blushing under Leo’s gaze and he tries not to look up, or down because now that he’s actually here with his very aroused twin brother, he’s actually kind of nervous. Leo was super-hot, there was no denying that and it was something Donatello himself knew all too well. With his long slender legs covered in those striking stripes, to his ocean blue eyes that would drown anyone who looked in them and his face, god his face was gorgeous. The beautiful red markings on his eyes and his sexy sharp jawline. He’d had a crush on Leo for so long. He’d never tell that to him though. A jolt of nervousness goes through Leo too and he wonders if he’s pushed this too far, if Donnie doesn’t really want this? Now they are both eyeing each other nervously and Leo goes to pull away with a sad mumble.

“You don’t want this, m’sorry.”

The slider is pleasantly surprised though, as the second Leo pulls away, Donnie’s pulling him right back.

“I want you Leo, I’ve wanted you for a long fucking time!”

Leo’s smiling widely in relief and then a little smirk appears on his lips. “Kiss me Donnie, then fuck me all night long.”

Without missing a beat Donnie crashed his lips onto Leo’s, wrapping his arms around the sliders neck to pull him closer. Leo responds immediately, crushing his lips back into Donnie’s, hands cupping his brothers face and bringing him closer. Their lips seem to mould together perfectly and Leo felt sparks fly all through his body as their lips collided again and again. They were clinging to each other desperately, as if letting go of the other one meant they would disappear. Wanting to taste more of his brother, Donnie ran his tongue over Leo’s kiss swollen lips and the slider gladly opened his mouth, meeting Dons tongue with his own as they teased each other with little licks. A moan tumbled out of the blue masked turtles mouth, already lost in the pleasure of making out with Donnie. He purred his brother’s name roughly.

“Donnie, ugh! Hoodie off!”

Donnie pulled away quickly to throw off his hoodie and crushed their lips back together again, not wanting to miss as second of Leo’s taste. Donnie pressed his tongue back into his brother’s mouth as their tongues danced around each other. Gently massaging, playfully licking and Leo moaned so damn loudly when Donnie sucked on his tongue. Donnie carefully pinned Leo to the bed, hovering above him with a sly smirk. Leo only smirked in return.

“Not really fair that you get to keep your clothes on, now is it Nardo?” Donnie smirked, pulling at the mesh fabric of Leos outfit.

“Heh, I wore it for you, thought you’d like it?” Leo said in mock offense, complete with a hand on his chest.

“I really do but…I like you better with nothing on at all, call it au natural” Donnie was smirking, watching as Leo rolled his eyes and began taking his outfit off then tossing it on the floor.

The blue masked turtle smiled mischievously.

“Like what you see big boy?”

The two of them were suddenly brought out of their aroused state as Leo’s stream was pinging like mad, filled with comments and huge tips. Donnie began reading a few out.

“Heh, someone called SweatyMeat66 says can’t wait to see these horny little turtles fucking hard and FireyFootFetish says keep it in the family boys remember incest is best.”

Leo could see Donnie pale a little from that comment and gently pulled him down by the neck.

“Donnie baby, just keep your eyes on me and don’t worry about anything else. I only wanna make you feel good.” The way Leo purred the words softly into his ear was enough to make Donnie forget everything else.

Of course it was daunting being seen by possibly millions of people fucking your brother but…it was also pretty hot. As Donnie leaned down to press more kisses to Leo’s lips, a pang of arousal shot through him. Looking down he could see that his dick was now rubbing up against Leo’s in the most erotic way.

“F-fuck Leo, that…feels so good.” Donnie purred and Leo gasped breathily as Don took both their dicks in his hand and began pumping them steadily. The feeling of Leo’s cock pressed against his was delicious, helped by the friction of Don jerking them off.

“Mmm Don, that’s s-so good, love how you, ah, how you pump me so nice.”

Leo was groaning softly, jutting his hips up in time with Donnie’s movements. A churr was threatening to escape Leo and he could already feel the rumble starting in his chest. This all just felt too fucking good! Donnie couldn’t help but admire his brother as he watched his face twist in pleasure, blushing wildly as his mouth hung open ever so slightly. Fuck, Donnie wanted to praise him and tell him how breath-taking he was. Shakily and while still pumping their dicks in a steady rhythm, Donnie leaned down to press sloppy kisses up Leo’s neck, making the slider moan out and bite his lips.

“No fair, you know that’s my spot! “He giggled, making Donnie look down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Forgive me Leon but how would I know that was your spot?” The softshell asked playfully, enjoying the heat that was rising to his twins face.

“You watched my streams ya dummy, everyone knows that my neck is my spot.” Rolling his eyes, Leo looks back at Donnie who is looking down at him with the most tender expression the slider has ever seen. Suddenly Don’s leaning down again and whispers into Leos ear.

“You look so ravishing like this Leonardo.”

A few faster pumps on their dicks.

“You are gorgeous, exhilarating, outstanding, magnificent.”

Leo can feel not only his face heating up but his whole body goes hot as Donnie praises him. Its sending shivers down his spine and making heat swell in his belly. In the distance Leo can just barely hear the sound of pings and comments being sent his way from the stream but he doesn’t care. All that matters right now is Donatello and the way he’s pumping their cocks and how he’s saying those words and fuck, Leo feels like he’s actually about to cum and he’s right on the edge of it when Donnie says the magic words.

“Leonardo, you are such a good boy…will you cum for me?”

That’s all it takes for Leo to cum hard in Donnie’s hand, moaning out his name loudly and that seems to trigger Donnie too because now ropes of cum are falling onto Leo’s chest and the slider can’t take his eyes off it. Their breathing is ragged and it takes a moment for them to steady themselves.

As they look at one another once again Leo feels himself getting hot again and crawls over onto Donnie’s lap. It’s almost like their drawn to each other, like magnets, brown eyes gazing into blue ones and Leo can feel it in his very soul. Donnie takes Leo’s face in his hands and gently kisses him and of course Leo kisses back, tongue already eager to play with his brothers. They were making out again, kissing, sucking tongues and playfully nibbling lips and Donnie feels like he’s on fire. The cheeky slider is grinding his ass on Don’s dick and he can feel himself getting hard again already. His twin pulls away, biting his lip and looking down.

“Heh, Donnie are you getting hard again?”

Blushing hard Donnie looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

“You are literally grinding your ass on me, what was I supposed to do?”

Leo giggled softly, taking Donnie’s hand and placing it on his own, once again hard cock.

“It’s okay Dee, I’m kinda rock hard here myself.”

The softshell gently wrapped his hand around Leo’s length, giving it a little tug which made Leo gasp shakily.

“Donnie…please.” Leo moaned, grinding on his brother’s hand. Donnie looked him on the eyes and seen the lust shinning in them.

“You want me to...?”

“Fuck me Donnie, fuck me so good that the only cock I ever want in my whole life is my brothers cock.”

As fast as the words slipped from Leo’s lips, Donnie crushed their mouths together, stealing the very breath from his brother’s lungs. Their tongues tangled together messily as moans and whines filled the room, along with the sounds of pings from Leo’s stream. As Don pulled away for air, his eyes followed the string of saliva to Leo’s lips, watching his flustered brother gazing at him lustfully. The softshell then began licking and nibbling strips up Leo’s neck, sending waves of ecstasy through his twin’s body. Leo bucked his hips up so their hard dicks were once again pressing together and he whimpered softly.

“F-fuck Donnie, I need you baby, I need you inside me so bad.”

Donnie growled lowly, sharp teeth biting into the flesh of Leo’s neck causing the slider to gasp out.

“Patience Leo!” Donnie growled out, grinding his cock against Leo’s.

“Don’t worry, you’ll take every last inch of me and I’ll fill you up really good but first…I believe we promised your viewers a little something?”

The look on Donnie’s face was absolutely devilish as he smirked down at Leo. With a questioning look, the slider breathlessly raised an eye ridge.

“My cock Leonardo…I want you to choke on it. Just like we said earlier.” Donnie’s tone was dark and demanding and Leo could feel his mind buzzing at the thought of it. Leo nodded and next thing he knew, he was being pulled off the bed and was sitting on the floor. Donnie was standing above him, his hard length now bobbing in Leo’s face.

“On your knees and suck me off good, slut.” Donnie bellowed and this sudden dominant side had Leo’s slit soaking wet under him.

“Mmmm yes Daddy, I’ll do anything for you.” Leo replied with a purr, playing along with the sudden kinky change in tone.

Leo’s own cock was dripping with pre at the thought of tasting his brothers long hard length for the first time and as he wrapped his lips around Dons head, he almost came on the spot. He concentrated more on pleasing Donnie though, loving those little stems and how they moved, at the very tip of Dons dick. Leo lapped lovingly at the stems, letting his tongue play around with them before pressing gentle kisses to Dons tip. Playfully, Leo began placing light and gentle kisses up and down his brother’s shaft, before licking and lapping at the hard length, making Donnie’s breath hitch and his legs shake. Leo then took all of Donnie’s impressive length into his mouth, bobbing his head gently.

“Fuck Leo, that’s ughh, your mouth feels wonderful.” The softshell moaned out, grabbing on to Leo’s mask tails tightly. His eyes were fixated on the movements of Leo’s head as he was sucking and licking so deliciously at Donnie’s dick. The sliders hands wandered up his brother’s thighs, pinching and rubbing at the skin there and Donnie threw his head back, a strangled whine erupting from his mouth. Leo was enjoying every second of this, taking in every little bump and vein on his brother’s dick. Leo wanted to choke on Donnie though, that’s what he’d said, so he pushed himself just a little further, taking Don’s dick down his throat as far as it could go. He gagged just a little as the hard length touched the back of his throat and to Leo’s surprise, a loud churr erupted from Donnie’s chest.

“O-oh god Leo, that’s fucking magnificent!”

Leo replied with a low churr of his own and began deep throating Don, bobbing his head back and forward in a steady pace. Donnie’s dick was now throbbing in his mouth and Leo was spluttering just a little each time it hit his throat but hearing all those little whines and whimpers from his twin was so worth it.

“Leo, Leo, oh god your mouth is heavenly! Y-your gonna make me c-cum!” Donnie whined and that was exactly what Leo wanted. Not letting up, Leo’s rhythm got faster, sucking Donnie within an inch of his life, his legs about to give out underneath him.

“Leo! Fuck I-I’m! -“

Donnie came hard, spilling his hot cum down Leo’s throat who, as promised was choking slightly and gasping for air. The softshell let his dick fall from Leo’s mouth, giving him space to breathe for a second but Donnie couldn’t stop looking at Leo with his cum stained face, dripping as it fell from his lips and Don swore Leo had never looked hotter in his fucking life! Swiftly, Donnie grabbed a little wipe from Leo’s nearby drawer and cleaned his brothers face gently.

“You uh, you actually choked on me, that’s uh, pretty amazing Nardo.” Donnie spoke up, almost shyly and Leo could feel his face get hot just by the soft way Don was looking at him.

“Anything for you Dee.” Leo replied just as softly, pulling Donnie back onto the bed and laying down on the soft pillows together. The slider began to gently nuzzle into his brother’s neck, pressing soft kisses up the tender flesh.

“Donnie?” Leo whispered his name so softly, he almost didn’t hear it.

“Yeah?”

“I still want you inside me.” Leo’s voice purred as he spoke into Donnie’s ear and as the blue masked turtle went to pull away, Donnie pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their mouths moved together, tasting and both their tongues swirling and curling around the other. Already Donnie felt his dick stand to attention and Leo giggled into their messy kisses as he felt the hard length press against his ass.

“Mmm, so eager Donnie baby.” Leo purred, letting his head fall back as his genius brother began nipping and sucking at the flesh of his exposed neck.

“Hnnng, fuck Donnie!”

Donnie lapped his tongue at his brother’s collarbone, then licked a long strip up his neck and under his chin making Leo moan wantonly. Wanting so badly to feel Donnie’s dick against his hole, Leo shuffled and began grinding his ass on the hard length, loving how it rubbed against his dripping tail just right.

“Donnie, please. Please fuck me, fill me up with your cock. Let me be your little cock whore, you’re cum dumpster! Anything Donnie, just please fuck me!!” Leo moaned loudly and it took all of Donnie’s strength not to just impale his twin on his dick.

“Fine, you fucking whore…have it your way.” Donnie’s tone was deliciously dark as he tossed Leo onto his front.

“On your knees Leon, present your slutty little ass to me.” Donnie demanded and arousal buzzed through Leo like a drug as he pushed his ass in Don’s face, stretching his hole with his fingers for good measure.

“I’m ready Donnie baby.”

With a sly smirk, Donatello took his throbbing cock in his hand and aligned it up with his entrance. Leo was already slick from the juices that had been flowing down from his tail slit to his ass, making his hole glisten sexily. Slowly Donnie eased himself into his brother, loving how Leo’s hole clenched around him like a vice.

“F-fuck, you’re so tight Leo.”

The slider whimpered in reply, gripping onto the sheets for dear life.

“M-move Do~nnie!” Leo whimpered and Don began to pump steadily in and out of his brother, going deeper into him with each thrust. Feeling Leo around his dick like this was heaven and Don was the most aroused he’d ever been in his whole life! Leo was panting hard, moaning Donnie’s’ name like a prayer but his dick was starting to ache from not being touched.

“D-Donnie, please touch me! M’so close!”

As the softshell began thrusting faster, he gripped Leo’s dick, pumping it fast and keeping in time with fucking him. Feeling Donnie jerking him off as he fucked his ass was sending Leo straight for an orgasm and he churred loudly, his chest rumbling. Donnie replied with a loud churr of his own, the sound going straight to Leo’s cock. His legs where shaking now and he was tittering on the edge of absolute fucking euphoria when Donnie suddenly hit an extremely sensitive spot inside him.

“Aaaaah, fuck D-Donnie, t-that feels amazing!”

Grunting and growling Donnie began hitting that spot over and over, making Leo see stars.

“Leo…cum for me.”

That was it. Leo was cumming onto his brother’s hand, moaning loudly as Donnie came with him, filling up Leo’s hole with his hot cum.

“D-Donnie, Donnie, hhhnnng, Do~nnie!”

“O-Oh fuck Leo, Leo!”

Short ragged pants filled the room and somewhere in the distance, the sound of pings, tips and comments shook the two turtles from their lusty haze.

Oh shit, they were still streaming!

Breathlessly Donnie pulled himself out of Leo, watching as cum lazily leaked from his hole and loving the little whimper his brother made at being empty.

“Aw, I’m gonna miss you in my hole, feels kinda lonely now.” Leo giggled, nuzzling his snout into Don’s neck once again.

“Um…Leo, we uh…we’re still streaming.” Donnie spoke up, voice a little shaky but Leo just peppered his brothers face in kisses as they lay down on the soft pillows together.

“Kay guys, that’s enough for tonight…thanks for watching!” Leo blew kisses at the screen as he grabbed a little remote from under his pillow and turned off the stream and Tv. Lazily, he curled up beside Donnie, throwing a blanket over them both and they shared a soft kiss. This time Donnie actually smiled when he pulled away and Leo smiled back at him shyly.

“So…I guess we’re lovers now, huh?” Leo asked innocently and Donnie just sighed, smiling then snuggling closer to his brother under the covers and pressing a kiss to his snout.

“Yeah Leo…I guess we are."


End file.
